


Ночь со звездой

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Friendship, M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: После очередного тура Алекси пригласил Кастиеля посидеть в баре. Рокер с охотой согласился провести время с любимым другом, даже если это встреча в гей баре. Но вечер идет не по сценарию, когда в том же баре Кастиель встречает другого старого знакомого
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)





	Ночь со звездой

**Author's Note:**

> Влюбилась в Алекса с аватарки игровой группы. Жаль, что не смогла уделить внимание его длинным волосам в этой работе, но если хотите понять, почему Кас так "тает", смотря на своего друга, то ловите: [https://pp.userapi.com/c834104/v834104862/155463/v9qxilLK0cI.jpg]

В зале было душно, но мало кто из посетителей это замечал. В основном те, кто приходил сюда в плохом настроении. Играла музыка. И в головах перепивших ребят она отдавалась уже не легким «туц-туц-туц», а гильотинным приговором. Танцор с тренированным торсом играл своими изгибами в свете неоновых лучей, избавившись уже от половины костюма горничной. Но он мелькал лишь на периферии зрения. Сейчас Кас был занят тем, что рассматривал улыбающиеся глаза напротив. Его школьный друг после полугода разлуки, который он провел в разъездах по городам страны и даже отыграл небольшой концерт в клубе Америки, стал еще красивее — на видео-то этого вроде и не заметно. Ну вот что может измениться за полгода? А вот в жизни… Кас провел тыльной стороной ладони в мотоперчатке по щеке Алекса. Тот улыбнулся и чуть прижался. Кастиель по привычке окинул окружение взглядом, мотнув головой, и, хоть и старался держать облик холодно-харизматичного красавчика, все-таки не сдержался и потянулся обнять Алекса.

— Ха-ха, — мелодично хохотнул Лекс, когда Кас отстранился.

Рокер, будучи чересчур смущенный своим «бабским» поведением, блеснул в неярком свете сталью глаз и развернулся к стойке, тотчас же потребовав у бармена шот водки (он не хотел, но это первое, что всплыло в голове. И дабы не показаться еще большим придурком, чем он уже себя выставил, ему пришлось осушить заказанное одним тяжелым глотком). Держать мышцы лица, чтоб не морщиться казалось невыполнимой задачей. Но после этого стоического поступка он зато почувствовал себя лучше и развернулся назад к другу для продолжения разговора. Этот голубоватый педик сидел, закинув ногу на ногу в своих ярких оранжевых штанах, и водил пальцем по краю бокала для мартини.

— Как дела у нашей супер-рок-звезды? — Его улыбка была одной из самых прекраснейших вещей, которые создал Бог. Кастиель успокаивался, чувствовал себя снова мальчишкой и оказывался в совершенно безопасном месте. — Сейчас популярность она как молния — вроде бы только вчера с трудом можно было уболтать на домашнее выступление в школьном подвале, а уже сегодня ты прыгаешь на одном из крупнейших музыкальных фестивалей Франции. Да?

— Да, — смог только глупо улыбнуться Кас.

— Видел тебя по телику кстати.

— Да ладно! — рассмеялся Кастиель, но Алекси знал, что его друг смеется не от удивления, что его крутят по тв.

— Армин приехал на этих выходных, смотрел свою какую-то передачу, и как обычно, когда закончил, телевизор не выключил. Ну я домой пришел, а там ты на плазме.

— О-о-о, — одобрительно потянул Кас, чтобы поддержать беседу.

Алекси все спрашивал Кастиеля о его туре, Кас рассказывал о нюансах бытового характера. Этим разговоры с друзьями (теми, что не из группы) ему и нравились. Не надо было постоянно мусолить одно и то же — рассказывать о своих впечатлениях, ощущениях и травить байки про сбрендевших фанатов. Алекси был таким другом, которому наконец изливаешь свои страдания по поводу отсутствующей в трейлере картофелечистки. Алекси смеялся и подначивал его другими вопросами. Конечно были и вопросы про сцену, но они не были основой этого разговора. Кастиель, закончив рассказывать очередную свою историю про проникшую на охраняемую территорию фанатку, потянулся к Алексу и взял его лежащие на коленях руки в свои, повернув их ладонями вверх.

— Ну, а у тебя как дела, рассказывай.

Алекси заглянул в глаза друга и улыбнулся несколько меньше, чем обычно. Хитрый паренек выуживал истории у других. А про себя рассказывать — ни-ни.

— Да что у меня-то… Я ж не музыкант, колесящий по странам с концертами… Вот учусь. Особых историй нет. Разве что об официанте в кафе, опрокинувшем мне на футболку смузи.

— Ну, зато благодаря этому я точно знаю, что ты дома не сидишь, — Кас чуть сжал ладони. — Как у тебя дела-то, ну? — наверное борьба посредством улыбок было их «фишкой». Но если Алекси улыбался, когда стремился окутать вниманием, то Кастиель обычно «нападал», используя этот милый жест.

Алекси чувствовал искусственную кожу перчаток на своих костяшках и в контраст им — мягкие подушечки чужих пальцев. Он усмехнулся.

— Хочешь послушать, как твой мальчик кого-то дразнил или дразнили твоего мальчика? — Алекси выдернул руки из ладоней Кастиеля и принял закрытую позу, закинув ногу на ногу. Хотя даже так он смотрелся элегантно.

Он повернулся к стойке и поймал зубами трубочку вновь заказанного сладкого коктейля. Кастиель помотал головой и лениво тоже отвернулся к стойке, но зрительный контакт собеседники не потеряли. Однако Кас был растерян и сомневался, что хочет заказать, так что в итоге сидел с пустыми руками.

— Ну… — Алекси отстранился от своего напитка отвлекающе болтая соломинкой в молочной жидкости.

Кас встрепенулся, внимательнее прислушавшись к немногословному другу, как вдруг мимо его лица скользнула чужая рука в длинном рукаве, перекрывая ему весь вид на Алекси.

— Тс! — рефлекторно хотел выругаться Кастиель, метнув обжигающий, подобно ножу, взгляд на бесцеремонного говнюка.

Но вздох застрял в легких, когда он увидел смутно знакомое лицо, отбросившее его ударом под дых на несколько лет назад. Блондинчик в зеленой курточке стоял напротив с ухмылкой, которая привлекала взгляд к его рассекшему губу шраму.

— Чао, бамбино, — подмигнул парень, забирая свой заказанный коктейль с барной стойки. Он повернулся к Алексу и кивнул.

Кас проводил взглядом удалившегося с бокалом в руках парня. Не только взглядом — Кастиель чуть шею не свернул, на секунду забыв, что не сова и на сто восемьдесят градусов голову не проворачивает.

— Рот закрой, — рассмеялся Алекси, сжав руку Кастиеля, лежащую на барной стойке, и постаравшись вернуть того к реальности.

Кастиель повернулся к нему, но не сразу сообразил, что ему сказали. Почувствовав пересохшие губы, он моргнул, встрепенулся, и, поджав быстро одну и вторую, смочил их.

— Чт. К-кто это только что?.. — при каждом слове он набирал в легкие воздух ртом, стараясь выдавить из себя цельное предложение. Но в голове била красная тревога и вовсе не учебная — заглушая все прочие мысли.

— Видимо, твой сегодняшний не скучный вечер, — загадочно ответил Алекси. Но Кастиель все еще растеряно смотрел на парня, и другу его стало жалко. — Натаниель это… Натаниель.

На Алекса уставились два округлившихся металлических глаза и ладонь снова сжало до такой степени, что вот-вот послышался бы хруст костяшек.

***

— Ах! — послышался стук о керамическую плитку, звук отразился от стен небольшого изрисованного туалета.

Натаниелся приложили к стене с такой силой, что он не хило стукнулся головой. Мех на куртке встрепенулся, отскочили от груди подвески. Кас быстрым взглядом окинул распластавшегося в вертикальном положении блондина перед ним и прижался губами к его шее, кусая кожу. Он плотно прижался своей грудью к его, из-за чего обоим стало нелегко дышать, но Кас лишь сильнее напирал, игнорируя болевые сигналы.

— Не обязательно было так сильно швырять меня, — ныл под звериным натиском Натаниель, чувствуя и сильные впившиеся в талию пальцы, и обнажившиеся зубы на шее. — Я б сам оперся на стену, если тебе так угодно, а-А-х.

Кастиель сильнее сжал зубы на шее, постепенно спускаясь к попутно обнажаемому из-под куртки плечу. Он двинул бедрами, припечатав к жесткой стене теперь и нижнюю часть блондинчика. Натаниель не мог ничего сказать, он чувствовал этот чисто звериный натиск. Будто в рокере пробудились первобытные инстинкты. Рука Кастиеля соскользнула на бедро. Он закинул одну из ног Ната себе на талию, агрессивно и с натиском не забывая тереться о того пахом. Натаниель держал свои руки на плечах Кастиеля свешанными, не мешая ему проделывать все это со своим телом. Чувствуя будоражащий адреналин, он лишь периодически вскрикивал от боли, сопровождая звук полустоном. На периферии сознания Натаниель даже опасался быть растерзанным, но вспыхнувший интерес обрубал все естественные инстинкты самосохранения. Он сам чувствовал жар в груди. Он сам уже лез на Кастиеля, ощущая как агрессивно тот трется о его собственные напрягшиеся мышцы.

— Нат, — вздохнул Кастиель в перерывах между своими ни то ласками, ни то чисто потреблением еды, и прижался плотно ко рту Натаниеля, стукаясь зубами и не придавая этому значения.

Он сжал короткие блондинистые волосы на затылке, чувствуя твердые от лака пряди, и провел языком по шраму, оставленному кем-то или чем-то поперек губы. Этот жест вызвал мурашки по всему телу Натаниеля, и он мелко задрожал, прижимаясь плотнее к истязателю и отвечая на поцелуй взаимностью. Воздух, пропитанный не самыми приятными запахами, едва ли можно было вдыхать через нос, но его тут же выбивали, качая бедрами где-то внизу. Становилось невыносимо жарко. Тем более он — в куртке. Да и Кастиель в кожанке. Может даже тому и хуже. Немногим позже после этих мыслей, Кастиель сам отстранился от парня, медленно опуская задранную ногу того на землю. Медленно и, могло показаться — бережно. Натаниель не спеша поднял голову. То ли первая волна эйфории, вызванная сильным потрясением, сошла, то ли Кастиель выдохся. Он посмотрел на Ната как-то рассеянно, как-то… Нат не мог расшифровать, что говорят глаза парня напротив, слегка согнувшегося и переводящего дух.

— Нат, — сделав очередной вдох и выдох, Кастиель выпрямился и, шагнув вперед, взялся за меховой воротник блондина, поправляя куртку. — Отель?

Натаниель изогнул бровь в усмешке, рассматривая лицо Кастиеля и взгляд, старавшийся не смотреть прямо. Он глубокомысленно обдумал свою линию поведения — просто согласиться или поиздеваться немного над парнем. Все-таки вся эта ситуация… да и вообще. Внезапная власть, хоть и небольшая, над такой персоной, как Кас, затуманила разум. Просто так такую возможность упускать не хотелось. Натаниелю оставалось только радоваться, что Кастиель не умеет читать мысли.

— Отель? Ну не знаю… — замудренно начал Нат. И увидел ожидаемую реакцию — Кас, хоть и не выдавая ничего мимикой, коротко вздохнул, затем выдохнул — не выпуская воротник из кулака, стараясь держать себя под контролем. Трудно это делать, когда внутри беснуется практически вырвавшийся тигр. — Встреча с тобой… спустя столько времени. Да еще и в таком месте, ситуации... - ухмылка, - конечно, интересная. Мне понравилось это маленькое представление, что мы с тобой тут устроили, — он выдержал небольшую паузу, не стирая с лица ухмылку. Ставшую такой приятной и естественной за последнюю пару лет. — С другой стороны. Я же искал просто кого-то, с кем провести эту ночь. Так почему это не может быть кто-то знакомый? — его взгляд смягчился и злорадная ухмылка стала больше походить на обычную улыбку. Натаниель все-таки не смог выдержать свое наигранное сомнение до конца.

Кастиель отпустил его куртку и пошел по направлению к двери. Он вышел из туалета. Закрывшаяся дверь качнулась пару раз вовнутрь и обратно, демонстрируя контраст темноты клуба с голубоватой расцветкой уборной. В туалет зашел еще один посетитель, и Нат вышел следом за Касом.

Алекси, все еще ожидавший своего друга за барной стойкой, выхватил из толпы парочку, продирающуюся через толпу прибывших посетителей. Часы клонили к двенадцати — самое время веселиться, а потому за десять минут отсутствия парней, народа значительно прибавилось. Кастиель шел впереди и за руку вел Натаниеля к выходу. Алекси понял, что Кас даже не подойдет с ним попрощаться. Алекси вздохнул, чувствуя не такое большое разочарование в принципе. Он даже, возможно, хотел, чтобы история вывернулась подобным образом с тех самых пор, как Натаниель объявился перед ними. Но все же почувствовал небольшой укол обиды, что его фактически кинули здесь одного. В любом случае, есть теперь причина, чтобы что-нибудь стребовать с зазвездившегося бывшего одноклассника в качестве извинений на следующую их встречу.

***

Кастиель сидел на кровати после душа. Он листал журнал, найденный на прикроватной тумбочке, и как бы незаметно поглядывал на медленно стягивающего с себя шмотки Натаниеля, стоявшего перед ним.

— Ты настоял на том, чтобы пойти первым в душ, чтобы потом смотреть, как я раздеваюсь? — не смог не поддеть Нат парня, сидевшего на кровати в одном полотенце. Кас усмехнулся и закрыл журнал, предназначенный для отвода глаз, и теперь совсем открыто уставился на парня напротив. Это немного смущало, и Нат выдавил из себя легкий нервный смешок. Но не столько смущало, сколько возбуждало и вызывало азарт. — Ну ладно, смотри, — незаинтересованно кинул Нат.

Куртка фактически сама съехала вниз по его плечам, и легла у ног полукругом, как придремавшая лиса. Кастиель посмотрел, как Натаниель снимает подвески с шеи и пару обычных серебряных колец с пальцев. Натаниель потянул вверх черную футболку с дурацким рисунком, которую не натянул бы даже Армин. Кастиелю представилась возможность рассмотреть тренированное… весьма и весьма тренированное тело парня. Он закусил губу, вспоминая, что, может, такое всегда скрывалось под занудной синей трикотажной кофточкой даже во времена школы.

— Ох, ну ты вылитый извращенец, — постарался поддеть его дурацкой репликой Натаниель.

Он оставил футболку на кровати, развернувшись и нарочито медленно направившись в ванную. Кастиель завороженно рассматривал тренированные мышцы спины, пока парень не скрылся за поворотом.

— Ох, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как от возбуждения бьется сердце.

В груди было горячо — он перевел взгляд на полотенце и поблагодарил свое тело, что не стало выдавать его за подростка уж совсем со всеми потрохами. Он посмотрел на сброшенную на кровати футболку. Взял ее, но почти сразу отшвырнул на пол. Было в ней что-то неприятное, но возможно то была просто разница во вкусах. Он потянулся к тумбочке и взял одно из колец, лежавших на ней. Это было обычное серебряное кольцо — широкая полоска металла. Он надевает подобные на концертах. Иногда более «кричащие», но обвешанными тяжелыми побрякушками пальцами неудобно играть на гитаре. Кастиель примерил кольцо на указательный палец и то удивительным образом ему подошло. Все-таки было бы более ожидаемо, что у них будет разница в размерах.

Натаниель вышел из ванной. Он придерживал свое полотенце на бедрах, кажется, вовсе его не завязав. Кастиель тут же выбросил из головы все ненужные сейчас мысли и снова вернулся вниманием к тому, что сейчас происходит здесь. А сейчас он собирается провести беспокойную ночь в разгоряченной постели, одаренный счастьем не просто прийти пьяным домой и заснуть. Это ощущалось почти также, как отдых во время туров. Ведь самые преданные фанаты знали, что вокалист «Crowstorm» не прочь поразвлекаться не только с «девочками», но и «мальчиками».

Натаниель поставил одно колено на кровать и забрался, подползая ближе к Кастиелю. Кас положил свои ладони на бедра, не в силах поднять взгляд на партнера и лишь сверля белое пространство перед собой. Натаниель стянул полотенце со своих бедер, оставаясь перед Кастиелем вовсе «беззащитным», если не считать, конечно, нескольких грамм метала в его ухе и приличный набор мышц.

— Ох, Нат, — Кастиель чувствовал, что из приличия стоит что-то произнести.

Он тоже поднялся перед партнером на колени и они прижались ближе друг к другу, целуясь. На этот раз не так яростно, как в туалете клуба, но все же пылко и глубоко. Кастиель обнял Ната, прижимая к себе всего его. Натаниель сжал в кулаках полотенце Каса, сдернув то одним движением. Теперь они оказались на равных. И это завело обоих еще больше. Кастиель надавил своим весом, укладывая тренированного парня под себя. Чувствуя приятную власть, он стал наглаживать приятное на ощупь рельефное тело. Пупок, грудь. Он получил благодарный тихий стон со стороны Ната и непроизвольно улыбнулся в губы, прикрыв глаза.

— Ах! — донеслось из уст парня.

Кастиель отстранился, смотря на дышащего разморенного блондина. И тот на него поднял расплывшийся взгляд.

— Ну… что будем делать? — щеки Каса запылали.

Он вдруг стал не уверен, что стоит делать дальше. Не в том смысле, что он был смущен ситуацией. Он был не уверен, что идея была хорошая в целом. Пока все еще можно помочь друг другу руками, отсосать, в крайнем случае, и обернуть все в обертку из-под шутки. Он проследил за тем, как Натаниель поднимается с кровати, кладя свои руки на его плечи и вовлекая снова в поцелуй. Это было приятно — чувствовать язык блондина на своих губах, а еще — немного волнующе. Кас подался вперед, подчиняясь неожиданному легкому желанию подвластности, но почувствовал, как губу его прикусили, и раскрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на охамевшего ботаника. Однако перед собой увидел только пробирающий до костей бешенный взгляд и почувствовал, как руку, ранее заведенную обманчиво-аккуратным жестом за спину, сжали в районе локтя. Кастиель даже не успел ничего произнести, как его развернули и уложили грудью на матрас кровати.

— Эй! — взбрыкнулся Кас, но делать ничего не спешил.

Он чувствовал твердую ладонь, крепко сжимавшую его руку, и сопелое дыхание. «Вот это да, — пронеслось в голове Кастиеля. — Вот это зверь». Нат надавил плотнее, склонившись над обездвиженным рокером. «Что-то… больше не весело», — подумал Кастиель. Следующие секунды немного не умещались в его голове. Он не смог уловить, когда именно перестал контролировать ситуацию и как это случилось.

— А-а-а-кх! — раздался пронзительный вскрик рычащим голосом панка.

От резкой боли тому показалось, что глаза сейчас полезут наружу, а крик застрял в горле. Несколько секунд парень терпел невероятную боль где-то в районе поясницы, пока не ощутил всем телом, насколько оказался скованным.

— Нат! — в ужасе закричал он. — Вытащи! Вытащи сейчас же! — Кастиель едва ли узнавал свой собственный голос. Едва ли он мог его признать в истошном вопле.

Но, к его удивлению, через мгновение боль исчезла, и сковывающее ощущение испарилось вместе с ней. Он выпрямился, но не поворачивался, стараясь все еще уложить в голове произошедший момент. Это как нелогичная картинка или вроде дежавю. Сон, кошмар? Вцепившийся в подкорку сознания и не впускавший из лап даже в реальности. Кастиель ничего не увидел, но он чувствовал. И это было ужасно, пугающе. В номере повисла тишина и вдруг стало как-то до нелепого неуютно, пока по спине Кастиеля не пробежала череда мягких поцелуев. Она помогла скованному ужасом телу расслабиться. И в голове стали появляться вновь тихие почти незаметные шумы отеля. Где-то шумел кондиционер, с улиц доносились неразборчивые звуки музыки и крики, старающиеся продраться сквозь стеклопакеты. Происходящее перестало напоминать кошмар, но и на сказку не было похоже. Сознание не выходило на контакт, и в голове не было совершенно ни одной мысли. Зато подсознание Кастиеля, чувствовавшее реальную опасность, стало разговаривать с ним образами, нарисовав две раскрытые ладони с красной и синей таблетками. И, хоть с рациональной точки зрения это было нелепым выбором, Кастиелю не составило труда выбрать именно тот вариант, где он остается в отеле и принимает все вытекающие последствия. Череда мягких поцелуев закончилась, и над ухом снова склонились — страха уже не было. Лишь непроизвольная настороженность, пробежавшаяся холодком по спине, будто вздыбливая «шерсть».

— Я на этот раз аккуратно, ладно? — голос парня, бывшего одноклассника. Ботаника, которого он не видел долгое время, вдруг показался успокаивающим.

Кастиель почувствовал смазанную гелем руку, прислонившуюся к чувствительным раздраженным мышцам, и сжал в руках отельную подушку, на всякий случай еще и закусив ее.

***

— Я побывал в аду, — простонал Кастиель, лежа на животе.

В голове проворачивались сильные толчки и не вспоминалось никаких ощущений кроме тяжелой тупой боли. А рядом сидел довольный блондин, ничего не собирающийся отвечать. Повеселился на славу, это точно. На удивление — Кастиель не чувствовал раздражения по этому поводу. Сейчас он чувствовал только отголоски сильной боли. И единственное, чего хотелось — это чтобы он остался здесь (а лучше в своей собственной комнате дома) один с бутылкой воды рядом. Натаниель усмехнулся, доставая из пачки сигарет, нашаренной в кармане недалеко валявшейся от кровати куртки, одну. Кастиель повернулся к нему, улыбнувшись на картину блондина с сигаретой. Натаниель собирался прикурить и уже поднес зажигалку к губам, но остановился, глянув на Каса.

— Ты все вредные привычки от меня перенял? — Кас подтянулся на локтях.

Не с самыми приятными ощущениями, но он уселся, прижавшись к парню. Он выпросил у Натаниеля еще сигаретку и прикурил ее от раскуренной сигареты блондина. Натаниель только усмехнулся, чувствуя, как его тело отзывается на близость Кастиеля. Он прижался головой к макушке того, выдувая из своих легких сизый дым.

— Так что. Мы решаем, что внезапная встреча старых одноклассников была лишь специальной ошибкой? — незаинтересованно подал голос Кастиель, чувствуя на губах привычную мягкую округлость фильтра.

Натаниель задумался, усмехнувшись. Они оба уставились вперед, рассматривая не пойми что на обоях без рисунков.

— Думаю, мы можем это обдумать. Может, встреча была и вовсе не случайной, — вдумчиво ответил Натаниель. Кастиель прыснул смехом. — Чего? — несколько возмутился блондин, поворачиваясь.

— Раньше ты планировал лучше, — улыбнулся Кастиель, все еще не смотря на парня и продолжая сжигать тонкую бумагу длинными затяжками.


End file.
